


Chuck's a Fucking Hack

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And So Help Me Buddha if Destiel Doesn’t Become Canon This Season…, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Coda, Deleted Scene Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fuck You Chuck, Goddamnit Dean Just Listen to Sammy, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers for Season 15 Episode Nine: The Trap, Top Castiel, What Was Missing From The Prayer, With a Teeny Tiny Thing We Changed, You Know If Destiel was Heteronormative It Would Already Be Canon, anyway, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: All of Chuck’s endings for the different versions of the Winchesters share a common theme. They’re shit. His endings are uninspired, replete with trite plot arcs, predictable twists, and an almost laughable abuse of narrative. And Dean Winchester is done with tired regurgitations of the same stupid story. It was about damn time he wrote his own.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 382
Collections: The AnyRock Collection





	Chuck's a Fucking Hack

**Author's Note:**

> **Frankie here:** HOLY FUCK multiple publications in a row?? We weren't kidding when we said there's a fuck ton of content waiting in the wings as it goes through the editing process. And in case you're wondering, this is strictly Destiel, no other pairings for the boys. While we're bad Destiel shippers, we're still Destiel shippers and they're our favorite pairing to write. 
> 
> And, of course, we had to write a CODA, or deleted scene from Episode Nine: The Trap. So, obviously SPOILERS. Any had this great idea and we went with it. Honestly? I have no goddamm clue know where this season is going, and I'm way more hopeful for canon Destiel than I care to admit, but goddamn this episode was a balm on my soul. Also, goddamn you Mr. Ackles and your Emmy-level acting. I keep referring to this as a deleted scene, because holy fuck did that episode have all the Destiel feels. We hope you like it. 
> 
> **Any here:** We changed a tiny bit from the episode's canon to make the story work but nothing major. We just ignored the fact that Cas had already healed his wounds when they were back at the bunker. Cuz we love a little bit of hurt/comfort (who doesn't?). Anyway, although I'm not watching the show anymore, I actually watched this episode because I **needed** to see Dean apologizing to Cas. The way Dean had treated Cas in the past seasons had been something I was really struggling with and was one of the reasons I quit the show. The other reason is the queerbaiting. I really want to be wrong on this and I still hope (and hate myself for it) that they make destiel canon in the end. If they do I will rewatch everything I missed but as long as they just dangling it, fuck you writers. So in between us waiting for the end, you get the fanfic of something we all want to see. Have fun :)
> 
>  **Frankie here** : UGH we forgot to thank our two amazing betas, the Rachels, T-rex and Ruk. Sorry guys, but you know we adore you and we wouldn't be here without you. <3<3<3
> 
> P.S. You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

**Chuck’s a Fucking Hack**

To say it had been a shitshow would have been putting it mildly. Dean had been more than done with Chuck for, well… probably over half his life if he was being honest. The last couple of hours had somehow multiplied that feeling Dean was accepting more and more as his anger. His frustration.

Pieces of himself he had desperately tried to ignore, to push away. Thoughts, feelings, anything that made him scared, or wary, or any of the countless emotions that Dean adamantly refused to believe he felt.

And then Purgatory happened. Again. Faced with a rawness of the emotions he had been doing a pretty damn good job of keeping hidden in the darkest recesses of his mind… 

He blamed Chuck for that too.

Dean was finally honest with Cas, maybe not completely honest, but as honest as he was physically capable of in that moment. Which was pretty damn unnerving, and freeing, and paralyzing all at once. He wasn’t ready to lose Cas, not again, not on the shitty terms they had been separated with.

Profound guilt ringing throughout his skull, his heart, his very soul, Dean opened up in a way he hadn’t been able to since that priest, all those years ago.

Then a fucking miracle happened. Cas was alive, and fine, well…  _ mostly _ fine. And he fucking beat Eve and her goons, and he got the blossom, and he heard Dean’s prayer.

_ He heard Dean’s prayer. _

Everything started to move so fast, the spell, grasping Cas’s wrist to halt his movement before slicing into his palm, adamant that he take the mark this time. Dean swallowed against the urge to stop him, to plead with him. He knew better than anyone what that type of mark did to a person. How he almost lost himself.

How he wasn’t ready to lose Cas. Not again.

Then they were in Baby, on their way to Nebraska to rescue Sammy. And maybe all of humanity while they were at it.

The car ride was silent, not in the tense, angered silence from before. A companionable silence.

A type of silence that didn’t need noise, or more confessions. Because they were likely about to die.

And then they didn’t. Somehow - probably because Chuck was a friggin’ sadistic version of the fucked up kid in _ Toy Story, _ finding new and fun ways to torture his favorite fucking toys - they lived. Even though Sammy dropped the ball, literally and figuratively. 

When they got back to the bunker, Sam and Eileen disappeared into the library. Eileen signed something to Sam, and Dean’s sign knowledge was… barely beginner status. But from the look on both their faces, it wasn’t good.

Dean let out a sigh as he dropped his bag on the table in the map room and looked up at Cas. They locked eyes, which meant Cas was either already staring at Dean, or just so happened to look up at the exact same time.

He didn’t know which scenario he hoped it was.

When a drop of blood slipped down from the large gash on Cas’s forehead, Dean let out a sigh and nodded for Cas to follow him. “Come on, dude.”

Cas frowned for a moment, obviously not getting why Dean asked him to follow, but he did it anyway. Without questioning it.

They reached the bathroom, and Dean held the door open for him.

Cas gave him a confused look. "Dean, what?" He still wandered into the bathroom though. 

Dean let out a soft laugh at that.  _ Good, ol’ Cas.  _ He pointed for Cas to park himself on the toilet as he grabbed the first aid kit. “You’re drippin’ blood everywhere.” The real reason got stuck on his tongue. 

He didn’t like seeing Cas hurt.

There was a quick moment when he could see Cas grimacing as he pulled off his trench coat and folded it over the edge of the bathtub before sitting down. He touched his forehead wound and looked at the blood on his fingers with a soft sigh. "Sorry. I didn't notice it was still bleeding."

Dean shifted to the reading material shelf next to the john, and grabbed a couple of cotton balls and the hydrogen peroxide. When the first piece of cotton was saturated, he combined it with two dry balls and leaned forward to gently clean the wound. “Let me guess, I should see the other guy?”

"I smote a few Leviathans when I escaped." Cas winced for a second before he schooled his features again. "My grace will take a while to be stable again." His voice sounded tired and stiff, like he was in pain and trying to hide it.

Dean drew back and popped open the kit to grab some of the good pain killers. He handed Cas the bottle as he proceeded to keep cleaning, ignoring the urge to grasp the angel by the chin. “I think we all deserve a break for a day or two anyway.”

Cas raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. He could feel the intensity of Cas's eyes on him without turning his attention away from his head wound. He didn't dare meet his eyes. "I think I need one. At least until I have enough power to heal the rest of my injuries."

“Want me to stitch you up?” Dean offered, pushing Cas’s hair back. Not that it was in the way, but Dean needed something to do with his other hand.

"Is it necessary for my head?" Cas asked, his voice wavering a little. "I think... I might need some stitches on my back. One of the Leviathan got me pretty hard. I'm not sure, but I think it bit me."

_ Shit.  _ Dean got up and out of the way. “You waited this long to say somethin’?” Dean accused, but there was no heat to it. Knowing Cas, he probably would’ve never said a damn thing. 

Cas gave him an apologetic look before he slowly pulled off his tie in one swift motion. He unbuttoned his shirt, looking up at Dean with parted lips before sliding it from his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I didn't want to worry you."

_ You never do.  _ Dean cleared his throat, as he kept his eyes focused on one shoulder. That was safe. “Alright. Lemme see it.”

Cas turned around to show him his back. His muscles flexed under tanned skin when he moved and looked over his shoulder. There was a huge, angry red bruise on his back and yep, that was clearly a bite mark from one of those ugly fuckers. It was bleeding and now that Cas's shirt was off he could see the bloodstains on the backside. "How bad is it?" Cas asked, scrunching up his nose.

“Pretty bad,” Dean murmured as he stepped closer. He blindly grabbed the peroxide and bag of cotton balls. “Does it hurt?”

For a moment Cas didn't answer and Dean thought he might not even get one. Cas turned to look at the wall before he softly nodded his head. "Yes," he murmured as if he didn't want Dean to hear the answer.

There was this overwhelming desire to smack his best friend upside the back of his head. Dean also kinda wanted to hug him. Dean soaked a few more cotton balls and gently warned, “This might sting.” He braced his free hand at the angel’s midback as he started cleaning. Hopefully Cas wouldn’t notice how much his other hand was shaking.

There was a slight hitch in Cas's breath when he came in contact with the wound and Cas's back stiffened. Dean could feel the way Cas's muscles turned hard under his touch. He also noticed the goosebumps on Cas's shoulders and arms. "Sadly, I didn't manage to kill the Leviathan that bit me," Cas breathed out in a low rumble.

Dean knew he should probably reply, say something, maybe ask a question or two, but he was trying to block out the strength and heat beneath his palm. Things got worse as Dean’s eyes drifted downwards. Soaking in an image he had only seen in his dreams. Dreams he never invited, but they showed up none-the-less. 

They had never shared this level of intimacy before. Healing and helping? Sure. But they were always fully clothed. And it was usually Cas touching Dean. 

Cas looked over his shoulder, blue eyes full of concern. "Are you alright, Dean?"

“Fine,” he croaked as he cleared his throat, getting back to the task at hand. Dean grabbed a few more cotton balls to make sure he got every sharp, needle point laceration. The sooner he cleaned Cas up, the sooner the guy could put on his damn shirt.

"Hmm," Cas hissed and flinched away from his hand when he brushed the cotton ball over his shoulder blade. "Um, sorry, that area... is..." Cas's voice turned quieter, almost breathless, "Very sensitive. I’ll try to hold still."

Dean’s hand shook even harder. It was Purgatory all over again, these fucking emotions threatening, like bile bubbling up his esophagus. Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat as he, much more gently, dabbed at the raised skin and tiny wounds, his other hand slipping to Cas’s lower back now. 

Tension. Flexing. Dean could feel it all.

He could also hear Cas's breathing pattern changing, faster and shallow. A few soft gasps accompanied every time he touched Cas's shoulder blade.

“Sorry,” Dean breathed out. He sure was saying that a lot.

Cas shook his head before he looked over his shoulder again and up at Dean. His face was a little flushed, lips parted. "It's not your fault. I suspect the Leviathan knew where it could hurt me the most. It's a very strategic wound."

Dean furrowed his brow and focused on the wound again. “Strategic?” He probably should read the damn angel lore book Sammy gave him.

"It targeted my wings. Not that I can use them anymore, but it's still very painful," Cas breathed out before he let his head hang with a soft sigh. "I think I’ll try to sleep later."

Dean hummed in agreement as he carefully finished cleaning the wound. It was intimidating in countless other ways, but the reality that he was… touching a part of Cas’s true form, however accidentally (and not really) made this moment all the more intimate. He’d be surprised if his nerves didn’t cause him to sprain his wrist from how shaky he was. Without meaning to, Dean’s other hand slipped down to grip Cas’s hip.

A soft gasp fell from Cas's lips as soon as his palm came into contact with his hipbone. He looked over his shoulder and up at Dean again, his eyes full of questions. The intensity changed the tension between them to something charged. Cas's eyes searched his, but Dean wasn't sure he was ready for that question.

So he removed his hand quickly and grabbed a large piece of gauze and the medical tape. He needed to get certain thoughts out of his head. Thoughts that were making this whole situation all the more awkward and difficult. And now without the barrier of his anger keeping him at arms length, or further… Dean finished dressing the wound and stepped back. “Uh… there you go.”

Cas rolled his shoulder and the movement of his muscles caught Dean's attention again before he stood up with a sigh. He grabbed his discarded shirt and turned around, his gaze dropped to the fabric. "I think I still have a shirt in the drawer in my room," he murmured, sounding a little tired. He looked up again, giving Dean a soft but barely there smile. "Thank you."

Dean nodded and cleared his throat. “Anytime.” He took a step back and after beat of tense silence, he said, “I need a drink.”

Cas nodded, looking uncomfortable for a moment before he cleared his throat and walked past him. "Good night, Dean," he murmured.

Dean swallowed dryly and couldn’t stop himself as he said, “You’re free to join me.”

Cas gave him a long look before he nodded softly. "I’ll meet you in the kitchen. I need a new shirt."

And the sooner the guy put a shirt on, the better they all would be. Dean gave him a small smile and made his way to the kitchen, ignoring all of the fluttering and feelings that were invading his chest cavity. Dean grabbed a glass and the whiskey from the drink cart on his way, half tempted to just down the bottle.

Dean had had enough of emotions for one day, and a good numbing session was what he really needed. He slumped down in the chair and polished off one glass before Cas finally reappeared in the kitchen. As he poured himself a second glass, he held the bottle up in silent offering to Cas.

Cas nodded and sat down at the table with him, folding his hands over the surface. He was wearing his trench coat, but the coat couldn't hide that Cas was wearing one of Dean's shirts underneath.

The one he gave him when he turned human all those years ago. Dean downed his second glass then poured more into it, sliding it over to Cas. He really didn’t feel like getting up to grab a second glass anyway. The silence between them lingered; at least it wasn’t the tense, barely disguised anger that used to fill the empty spaces.

Cas took a sip from the drink and scrunched up his nose before he swallowed and pushed the glass towards Dean again. 

Their silence was interrupted by Sam coming in, looking guilty and heartbroken as hell.

Dean knew that look all too well. His face probably looked the exact same when Cas left. He took a sip of the bourbon and said, “Did she leave?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam replied, fiddling with his sleeves.

“Sorry,” Dean murmured as he spun the glass in a circle. Again, he knew that pain all too well.

Sam slowly walked down the steps, his words came out in short breaths, "That was our, uh... chance. To stop… Chuck. But what Chuck showed me, what would happen if we trapped him, I believed him. I still do."

He stared at his brother for a beat. After everything that happened to them, basically since Sammy was six months old. The bullshit. The drama. The fights and the disappointment and all of it. After wasting way too much time on being angry, Dean made a conscious effort to not. Because if he had been in Sam’s shoes, he probably would’ve made the same choice. Dean shrugged and took a swig of his bourbon. “Well, that’s good enough for me.”

"Okay, uh, so. What now?" Sam looked like he was barely holding it together.

Cas's voice was low, tired and deep. He didn't even lift his head when he answered, "Well, Chuck's gone, but–"

"He'll be back,” Dean added. Because there was no way that slimy sonofabitch was about to leave them alone.

"If we can't kill him or trap him..." Sam shook his head, his eyes searching Dean's like he needed to hold on to something.

Dean held his brother’s stare. He had no idea how, but… “Well, then we find another way.” They  _ had _ to.

Sam nodded slowly and moved to grab a glass before he sat down with them, pushing it over to Dean so he could fill it. 

As Dean poured whiskey into Sam's glass he noticed in the corner of his eye that Cas was shifting in his chair, looking uncomfortable. "Dean... I think I will leave you two now. It was a long day," he murmured before he stood up and walked to the door. 

Again, Dean didn’t stop him, but at least this time he was only going to his room. “Night, Cas,” he murmured to the angel’s retreating form.

Cas stopped and shot him a quick soft smile before he murmured, "Good night, Dean."

Dean could feel the look his brother was giving him when Cas's footsteps retreated down the hall. "Everything okay with you and him?"

For the first time in a long time, Dean was able to respond in the affirmative. “Yeah, we, uh… we got a chance to talk things out.”

Sam actually looked surprised at that; there was even a hint of a smile. A smile that would have worked better if his eyes weren't bloodshot and looking like they were about to spill over. "That's good... So, um, he’s staying? You're good again?"

Dean nodded. “Yeah. We’re good.” He poured himself another glass and sighed. “Did Eileen say where she was going?”

Sam swallowed visibly and shook his head, his hair falling into his face. "I'm tired of losing her," he finally whispered.

_ Fuck.  _ They were never gonna catch a break, were they? Dean sighed. “At least you never manned up and told her how you feel.”

Sam looked up and gave Dean a classic bitch face. "Of course I did! Do you really think I would have let her go without giving her something real? Something to believe in, in a time like this?"

Deans eyebrows shot up. “And that didn’t make things a hundred times worse?”

Sam furrowed his brow. "Dean... I'm in love with her. And this situation hurts, no matter if she knows or doesn't know." Sam downed the booze in one gulp and put his glass down. "At least now I know she feels the same and... I'm not the most hopeful person right now, but if we somehow get through this..." There was a broken smile on Sam's lips. "I know I have her waiting for me."

That was like a shock of ice water being dumped on him. The sheer concept of trying to grasp at the tiniest glimpse of happiness, even with the odds completely stacked against them. “But she left.”

"She left because Chuck used her. She isn't leaving because of me." Sam shook his head before he leaned back against his chair. "Just because she can't stay in the bunker… it doesn't change our feelings."

“But what friggin’ good does it do?” Dean sighed and drank straight from the bottle.

Sam glared at him. "Do you have a problem with me and Eileen? I thought you were happy for us?"

Dean rolled his eyes. “Calm down. I’m just concerned about you. I don’t want you to have to deal with any more emotional crap than you already have.”

Sam shook his head before he carded some stray hair behind his ear. "You don't get it. Eileen is the only positive thing in my life. And, Dean, I… I just need something to fight for. I want a future with her."

At that he couldn’t help but deflate. He leaned back against his chair and nodded. “Then you fight for her, Sammy. For that future.”

Sam was quiet for a moment, toying with his empty glass before he gave Dean a thoughtful look. "What are you fighting for, Dean?"

Dean couldn’t hold back the scoff. He held the almost empty bottle up. “This I guess.”

The look Sam gave him showed exactly what his brother thought of his answer. His fingertips tapped an unknown rhythm on his glass, before he finally asked, "What about Cas?"

“Hell if I know what he’s fighting for anymore,” Dean breathed out as he poured the rest of the whiskey in their glasses. Enough for two fingers each.

Sam stared at him for a moment before he scoffed and downed the whiskey. He stood up, a little unsteady on his legs, which wasn't a surprise after the day he had. "Chuck showed me our future, what would happen if we trapped him." He braced his palms on the table before he continued, “Word of advice. Who knows how much time we have left, Dean. Make some nice memories before we go out. Live a little. Don't hold back until it's too late, to say things, to experience them." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. “What are you talking about?”

Sam raised his eyebrow at him. "You haven't been yourself lately. You've been angry, even more than usual. And I know… even if you may not want to admit it, that you've missed Cas." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe use the time to spend some quality time with your best friend. I think you both could use it."

Dean couldn’t help but sigh. “And what? Watch movies together like the world isn’t fucked?”

"Why the hell not, Dean?" Sam asked, putting his glass away. "If Eileen was here I wouldn't waste a second of time I could spend with her. Making the most of the time we have."

Dean scoffed. “It’s not the same, Sammy.” No matter how much he might want it to be. But that was… uncharted, dangerous territory.

"Of course it's not the same. But Cas is family, he’s your best friend." Sam walked up to the doorway. "Would you really prefer to spend your time with that empty bottle than with him?"

It sure as hell was the safer choice. Dean sighed and moved to stand. “Maybe sleep is what we all need.”

Sam rubbed his hand over his eyes before he nodded. "Yeah, sleep actually sounds pretty good," he replied tiredly, pushing himself off the doorframe. "Night, Dean," his brother murmured before leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

Letting out another sigh, Dean tossed the bottle in the trash and put his glass in the sink. He couldn’t help but think about how his brother was so much braver than him. That Sam had bigger balls than Dean probably ever would.

It wasn’t as simple as just hanging out with his best friend. There had been so much more he wanted to tell Cas. Especially with the relief of seeing him mostly unscathed when he thought he was going to lose him again. And probably for good.

And just when he thought he might have the guts to finally say something, Cas stopped him. Maybe it had been a sign from the universe.

But then… maybe that’s exactly how Chuck wanted it. And the last fucking thing Dean was about to do was let that trumped up fanboy win. 

Maybe they needed to change their story.

With new resolve, Dean made his way down the hallway and bypassed his own door to Cas’s room. When he reached it, he stared at the handle for a minute, unsure exactly how he was supposed to take over his own story. But Cas was a part of it, that much he knew.

Dean took a deep breath and knocked. “Cas?”

"Come in," Cas's deep voice invited him in.

When Dean opened the door, Cas was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headrest. He was only wearing Dean's shirt and his boxers. Dean had never seen him in such a state of undress before. "Dean?" Cas tilted his head, looking worried. "Is everything okay?"

Dean closed the door and made his way to the bed, moving to sit on the edge. “You stopped me from saying what I needed to say.”

Cas sighed and leaned forward. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you don't like to talk about your feelings."

“Well, it’s not like we have the kind of time to ignore shit anymore,” Dean said with a sigh.

He could feel Cas's eyes on him before Cas slid next to him on the edge of the bed. "I thought… you already said everything in your prayer. Is there more?"

Dean nodded as he focused on his own hands for a moment. “There was one more thing.”

He didn't need to look at Cas to know that his expression was worried. He could hear it in the way Cas's question wavered, "One more thing?"

Dean swallowed down the fear, bile, and all of the negative emotions threatening to drown him in his own forced misery. He still couldn’t look up as he said, for the first time in a very long time, “I love you.”

The silence was deafening. He could practically feel the way Cas tensed up next to him. "Dean… you already told me that, remember? You said to me that I'm family, and like a brother to you."

Of course it couldn’t be easy. Dean turned to look up at Cas, crystal blue eyes practically searing into him, the gaze was so intense. He lifted his hand, hesitated for a moment, and gently cupped Cas’s cheek. “While that’s true…” Dean swallowed dryly and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’s lips.

In the first second Cas didn't react at all, but then he softly kissed him back, chasing his lips and hesitantly mouthing at them. Dean could feel Cas's strong hand on his arm, the palm sliding up to his shoulder where it stayed on the area he once carried Cas's handprint.

And the floodgates opened. Every repressed feeling, hope, joy, attraction, every  _ single _ emotion Cas had ever evoked in Dean, erupted in a tidal wave of need as he cupped the angel’s face in his palms and deepened the kiss.

The soft and deep gasp from Cas's lips nearly robbed him of every last conscious thought. Cas parted his lips for him, letting him in and giving him everything, before kissing him back, demanding the same. A kiss that very much represented them; all consuming, intense, and a fight for dominance.

Dean drew back, gently bracing his hand at Cas’s chest as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he breathed out with a soft laugh.

Cas blinked at him, breathing heavily. "Dean," he murmured. His eyes widened as if he had just realized what they had done. "You… you love me… like this? In a romantic way?"

Dean let out another laugh. “No. I kiss all my family like that.”

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean, his voice dry as he stated, "No, you don’t."

“You’re getting better at that,” he said fondly as he leaned in again. Dean gave him a small smile. “I’m tired of not allowing myself to feel the good emotions.”

The smile Cas gave him was radiant before it turned shy. "I never expected you to return my feelings for you. I'm at a loss for what to say or do."

Dean chuckled and gently carded his hand through Cas’s hair. “Let’s write our own story.”

Cas leaned into Dean's hand before he nodded. "I think that is a very good idea." His angel was almost purring, and Dean filed that reaction in his brain for later use. Right next to the file about Cas's sensitive shoulder blades. "I'm very sure Chuck didn't see this coming."

“Chuck’s a fucking hack.” Dean gently drew Cas in for another kiss before he murmured, “I’m so glad you came home.”

"You're my home, Dean," Cas whispered before pressing a kiss to his throat. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Dean let out a soft groan. “Thanks for forgiving me,” he breathed out as he tangled his hand in Cas’s hair, a gentle but firm grip.

Cas gasped and stretched his neck, presenting all his perfect, unmarked skin for Dean. "Always, Dean, always," Cas murmured as his eyes fluttered shut.

Dean knew an invitation when he saw one. His lips trailed down Cas’s neck, teeth grazing the skin lightly before he gently sucked at the angel’s pulse point.

The groans he elicited from Cas's sinful lips would have made a porn star blush. Cas's hands grabbed Dean's sides firmly before pulling him down on the bed with him. "Dean," he murmured before he started to unbutton Dean's shirt.

While he was a little scared about this step, Dean knew time was scarce. He ripped his shirt open and shrugged it off quickly before he slotted himself between Cas’s legs. He dove in for a kiss as his hands started pushing up Cas’s shirt, unabashedly roaming a surprisingly toned stomach.

Cas moaned into the kiss, his fingertips trailing over Dean's chest, a rough calloused thumb circling his nipple before he helped Dean and gripped his own shirt, pulling it over his head and off. The action left his hair in a mess and he looked up at Dean with a smile, a mixture of lust and a touch of shyness. "This is real," Cas murmured breathlessly.

“I recall a certain someone reminding me we are,” he said with a soft chuckle as he leaned in for another kiss, soaking in a level of contentment he hadn’t felt in… hell, years.

"Yes, I just needed a reminder, too," Cas replied, looking at him in awe before he carded his fingers through Dean's hair. "I never dared to hope we could be like this."

Dean hummed as he slipped his hand down to Cas’s exposed hip, from the way his boxers were riding low. It was the sexiest goddamn thing Dean had ever seen, touched… He groaned as he leaned in for another kiss, murmuring against his lips, “Me, either.”

Cas arched his hip up against Dean's hands with a soft moan, nipping at Dean's lips before he whispered, "Since when?"

“A damn long time,” he said with a groan. Since Cas came back from Purgatory. When he looked like himself again. Dean remembered just how not unaffected he was when his angel stepped out of the bathroom, clean faced and well… clean.

The growl coming from the depth of Cas's chest was sexy as fuck. He was surprised when Cas turned them around on the bed in a swift motion, lying on top of Dean as he drew him into a deep and claiming kiss. He pressed his forehead against Dean's, breathing hard before he murmured, "I can't believe it took us so long then."

Goddamn, he loved being taken care of in bed. Dean hummed as he kept pressing kiss after kiss to Cas’s lips, all while unbuttoning his damn jeans. “No more waiting…”

Cas hummed in agreement and helped Dean out of his jeans, before he palmed Dean's erection over the fabric of Dean's underwear. A heated look later, Cas slid down, arms caging Dean's side as he kissed down Dean's stomach, slowly pulling down Dean's boxer briefs. His lips trailed every inch of revealed skin, his eyes meeting Dean's as he looked up. There was so much lust in there, and it was clear as day that Cas knew what he was doing.

Dean nodded as his hand slipped to Cas’s hair, gently tugging, hoping he didn’t come too embarrassingly fast. “Dreamed of this…”

The hair tugging elicited another sinful moan from Cas's lips, and caused him to quickly remove Dean's and his own underwear. Dean didn't manage to sneak a look before Cas was all over him again. Licking up a stripe with his flat tongue over Dean's cock before wrapping his lips around him to suck him in.

“Oh, fuck…” Dean groaned, eyes slamming shut as pleasure shot through him. At this rate, Cas was going to friggin’ turn him into a damn teenager. And goddamn, Cas knew what the hell he was doing. “Fuck… fuck.”

Cas didn't just know what to do, he looked like he was really into it, moaning around Dean's cock like it was the best thing in the world. Dean could feel Cas's hand roaming over his stomach and legs before one hand stroked teasingly over his balls.

It took every ounce of willpower Dean had to not start fucking the guy’s mouth; if he did, he would probably instantly come. Dean took deep breaths, grip on Cas’s hair tightening. “You keep that up, I won’t last…”

Cas's tongue flicked over the head of Dean's dick before he looked up with a slight head tilt. "Isn't that the goal?" he asked huskily.

Well, there was no argument against that. Other than, “I wanna come when we fuck.”

Based on his reaction, Cas obviously hadn't expected him to say that. He stared at Dean and swallowed visibly. "Uh..." 

Dean let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t you wanna fuck?”

Cas parted his lips, looking like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. He blinked at Dean before he nodded quickly. "Um, yes, I... I want to. I want you very much."

“C’mere,” he said with a nod, urging Cas to come close. Goddamn, he wanted to kiss him in that moment.

Cas lowered himself onto Dean, wrapping one arm around his neck as he kissed him. Deep kisses, that quickly grew more passionate. Dean could feel Cas's erection pressed against his own, thick and long.

Dean groaned into the kiss as he spread his legs to pull Cas closer. He loved how take charge Cas was, it spoke to a deep-seated instinctual response. This desire to give up control, to succumb to his basest urges. He drew back for a moment, exhaling a shaky breath. “We need lube.”

Cas nodded, and it answered Dean's question about whether his angel knew what that was for. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where Cas got this information from. "Do you have lube?" Cas asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“My room,” he confessed. Because some lonely nights, it made the whole deal that much better.

Cas sighed before he growled, "Well that's unfortunate." He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him up into his arms as he got up. A movement so direct and purposeful that Dean forgot to complain.

He didn't even complain when Cas carried him over to Dean's room, stark naked and not giving a damn because his brain was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Cas was holding him so easily, as if Dean weighed nothing.

He laid Dean down on his bed before he asked, "In your drawer?"

Dean nodded as he shifted further back onto his bed, half upright against the headrest. “Do you have any idea how goddamn sexy you are?”

Cas looked up from searching the drawer with a very cute and confused expression before he smiled at Dean. A smile that was a mixture between embarrassment and happiness. He cleared his throat and lifted a purple bottle from the drawer. "I found it," he announced huskily before crawling onto the bed with him. Strong hands pushed Dean's legs apart before he gripped Dean's hip and pulled him into a different position. A position Dean felt incredibly exposed in.

A combination of nerves and anticipatory excitement starting coursing through him, and he nodded for Cas to come close. “Kiss me again,” he almost pleaded.

Cas leaned over him and drew him into a soft kiss. His teeth grazed his lower lip gently before he grumbled, "It will be easier on you if you turn around."

Dean let out a surprised laugh. “Where’d you learn all this?”

Cas leaned in and kissed him behind his ear, before he licked over that one point where Dean was incredibly sensitive. It was as if Cas knew exactly where to apply pressure on Dean's body, and how to touch him to make him crazy with want. "A combination of research and knowing your body very well," Cas replied cryptically as Dean heard him opening the bottle of lube.

“How?” Dean gasped out as he started to roll over onto his stomach. 

Cas's palms stroked sensually over his side and over his back before he kissed Dean's spine. "I healed you so often, Dean. I know your body like the back of my hand," he breathed out before his fingers slid between Dean's legs and teased the backside of his balls, the other hand pushing Dean's legs apart. "I know every nerve ending that will bring you pleasure when I touch it."

_ Fuck.  _ Dean groaned pretty damn indecently at Cas’s words alone. Apparently, the angel pressed all of his buttons. If he wasn’t so immersed in a jumble of nervous energy, and the intense need to get laid, he would probably be kicking his own ass for waiting so friggin’ long. “Jesus, Cas.”

Cas stroked over Dean's ass and used one hand to spread his cheeks before a slick fingertip circled his hole, teasing him.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned out. It had been a few years since he’d been fucked, but Dean easily melted into Cas’s ministrations. Damn, he forgot how much he liked it. “Ain’t a virgin, Cas.”

"Maybe not, but it's your first time with me," Cas growled before softly biting his cheek. His finger slowly pushed inside, pretty instantly finding his prostate and teasing it. 

Dean’s vision blurred as he grasped at the sheets and arched into Cas’s touch. It was overwhelmingly intense, the heated coil winding tighter and tighter. Dean was getting closer and closer. He needed a distraction. As he continued to succumb to pleasure, he let out a soft chuckle. “What happened to that scaredy-angel in the brothel?”

Damn, that had been such a fun night.

Cas worked a second finger into him before he groaned, "That was a very long time ago. A time when I still respected the laws of Heaven." The moment both his fingers were inside of Dean, he started to scissor him and slowly fuck him with his digits.

“Fuck, fuck…” Dean hissed, blindsided by another crash of pressure and pleasure. “You gotta get in me soon; I’m not gonna last.”

"You need another finger first." Cas dropped a kiss on Dean's back again. "Try not to come, Dean." It sounded more like an order than a request. Dean could feel the third finger, pressing into him next to the others, spreading his hole apart.

Dean couldn’t hold back the deep moan. “You’re not makin’ it easy on me.” The sensitive skin being stretched around those deft fingers was a beautiful, pleasurable pain Dean knew he wouldn’t get enough of. 

"I know you can do this for me, Dean," Cas growled as he started to fuck the three fingers into him. "I want you to come when I'm inside of you."

_ Then stop saying shit like that,  _ he prayed as he took a deep breath, doing what he could to keep his orgasm at bay. Dean reached between his legs and squeezed the base of his cock.

He gasped when Cas pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him open and gaping for more. "Turn around, Dean," Cas commanded in a low growl as Dean could hear him opening the tube of lube again. "I think you're ready now."

“Thank fuck,” he breathed out as he flipped onto his back and spread his legs for Cas. Dean squeezed the base of his cock again when he saw Cas stroking his pretty impressive erection. “Fuck…”

Cas stared down at him and lined himself up with one hand, the other hand grabbing Dean's hip. "Don't touch yourself, Dean," he groaned as he slowly breached him.

Dean released his grip without even questioning it, slipping his hand to the headrest, clutching it as he exhaled slowly. Cas was huge, and Dean was completely overwhelmed by the fact that this was actually happening. He and Cas were having sex, and for once it wasn’t a damn dream. “Cas… Fuck me…”

Cas stared at him, one of his hands carding through Dean's hair before he drew him into a kiss, and started with slow but deep thrusts. Thrusts that increased in their pace and strength in seconds. "Dean," Cas moaned against his lips. "You're so tight."

Dean called it right then, it was the best damn sex of his life. “What’re you doin’ to me, angel?” he gasped out.

Cas stroked his thumb over Dean's eyebrow as he looked at him, his eyes a whirlwind of emotions. "Are you okay?" he breathed out quietly, before biting down on his own lower lip.

With a nod, he leaned up to capture Cas’s lips, creating a delicious angle. Dean moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his left arm around Cas’s neck. “Never been better,” he groaned out against his cheek.

Cas hummed and dragged his lips along the side of his face, biting softly on his earlobe, before flicking his tongue right behind it. It was exactly the spot that made him crazy whenever someone found it. 

His angel pressed his face to Dean's throat as he increased his pace with a gasp. It felt intense and incredibly intimate. Way more than just sex. "Dean, I had no idea... how good this could feel."

“Me, either,” he gasped out as he slipped his other hand to Cas’s good shoulder, digging his fingers into the muscles.

Cas groaned, and Dean could feel him losing his rhythm for a moment. “Dean,” he gasped out, “if you keep touching me… uh, like that, I can’t hold back any longer.”

Dean pushed his fingers deeper as he yanked Cas into a kiss. He was just as damn close, undulating his hips to meet Cas’s thrusts as he slowly started to unravel.  _ Can’t wait for you to come in me,  _ he prayed.

He knew Cas received his prayer because his reaction to it was so visceral. Cas growled into the kiss, the grip on Dean's hip tightened as he suddenly doubled the pace and strength of fucking Dean. "I want to feel you come," he moaned against Dean's lips.

Dean nodded into the kiss, slipping the arm from around Cas’s neck between them. He gripped his cock and came within three strokes, crying out Cas’s name as the onslaught of pleasure caused him to grip his shoulder even harder. 

The lightbulb next to his bed exploded, and for a second Dean thought he could see the vague outlines of Cas's wings hovering over them. Cas was breathing hard, fucking him through his orgasm before he gasped and pushed deep inside of Dean, biting his own lip to stifle the groan. He stared down at Dean with a mixture of love and awe, his sex hair earning its name for a change. And then Cas smiled at him, breathing hard before he drew him into a soft kiss. "Dean," he murmured softly before dropping his head to Dean's shoulder, kissing him there lazily.

Dean let out a sated laugh as he slipped his hand to Cas’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “Goddamn…”

It almost sounded like Cas was purring with his ministrations. He could feel Cas's smile against his skin when he murmured, "I'm sorry about your lamp."

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, lips pursed with how impressed he was. “Should I take that as a compliment?”

Cas leaned back to look at him. It was nice to see him so relaxed, seeing a part of Cas that no one else was getting to see. "Yes, definitely."

Maybe his brother had a point. Maybe there was something to be said about finding someone worth fighting for, even though it could end, even though it was terrifying… Cas was his reason. If Dean was being honest, he had been for a long time. Dean didn’t function well when Cas wasn’t around, and he was practically useless if Cas was dead…

Dean gently cupped Cas’s cheek, and felt overwhelmingly grateful they both got outta purgatory, and another showdown with Chuck. Not only their lucky escapes, but the fact that they were here, like this, sharing an embrace Dean never imagined they would. 

With a small smile, he said, “We got a problem.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, looking slightly alarmed. "We do?"

“Yeah,” he said as he continued to caress Cas’s cheek and jaw with the pad of his thumb. “One of us is gonna have to pack up his room.”

Cas nodded. Because Dean had known Cas for forever, he knew when Cas's serious expression was being faked. "I only have four items in my possession. It makes sense that I would pack up my room." Cas kissed Dean's shoulder and hummed thoughtfully. "I think the actual problem is that we can't make it to Chuck's ending for us all, because we will be otherwise occupied."

“That’s too damn bad,” Dean said in a faux sympathetic tone as he pressed a kiss to Cas’s temple.

"I think he will be very disappointed," Cas said in between kisses behind Dean's ear. "If the only thing he sees is us having sex all day long, maybe he will get bored and look for something new to play with."

Dean nodded. “I like the way you think,” he murmured, as he tugged Cas by the hair to give his lips some more attention.

Dean could feel Cas growing hard in him again when they started kissing. "And I like you," he murmured.

“I would hope,” he groaned against his lips.

As their makeout session grew more heated, Dean couldn’t help but think how drastically off course they took their story. A direction a hack like Chuck was incapable of concocting. And that damnable feeling of hope slowly started to grow.

Maybe they had more control over their ending than they thought.

Maybe this wasn’t the end at all.

**The Beginning.**


End file.
